SUPERNATURAL (fem sam AU) FULL EPISODES
by deanisminebackoff
Summary: When Sam left her life of hunting with her family she thought it was going to be straight up from there, but after her father goes missing and her brother asks her for help it all goes down hill.
1. SUPERNATURAL AU 1X01 PILOT

**SUPERNATURAL AU- EPISODE 1 SEASON 1 PILOT**

**Lawrence, Kansas** **22 years ago**

The sound of crickets floated through the window from the lounge room and into Deans' ears as he clung onto his mother side, her blonde curls acting as the best curtain for him to hide behind to protect himself from the darkly lit hallways and monsters that may jump out into their way. Together they walked up the stairs and towards his sisters' room.

Inside the light pink room, in the middle by the window laid baby Samantha gurgling and smiling in their direction,

"Come on, let's say good night to your sister." Mary told Dean, placing him gently down.

The lights flicked on and Dean happily paddled his way over to Samantha. Peaking down and looking at Sammy's deep blue eyes looked back at deans and lit up. Dean put his hand into the cot and Sam grabbed it, gurgling happily.

Mary came over and helped Dean lean down and planted a gentle, loving kiss onto her forehead, smoothing her hair,

"Night, Sam." Dean whispered to her, letting himself back down the ground,

Mary leant down, doing to same as dean, "Good night, love." She cooed, brushing the hair that dean had smoothed back,

" Hey, Dean." A deep voice said from behind them,

Dean spun around to see his father, John, standing proudly in the doorway. He was wearing a faded navy green USMC t-shirt and baggy pants.

"Daddy!" Dean exclaimed happily, running across the room and into his fathers' arms, he grunts as he lifts him up,

"Hey, buddy." John looked over at Sams form in the crib, " So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

Dean shook his head giggling, " No, Daddy." He told him as if it was something he ha answers numerous times before.

John chuckled, "No." He agreed.

Mart walked by them on her way out of the room, every step as graceful as the next, "You got him?" She asked John, pausing in the doorway,

" I got him." John told her, hugging Dean closer to his chest,

Mary nodded and walked by them and into their room across the hall.

John looked back at his daughter and smiled, " Sweet dreams, Sam." He told her and carried Dean out, flipping off the lights on the way.

Sam start to become intent with the silence and was about to fall asleep when all of a sudden the ballerina themed mobile that hung above her head began to spin on its own. Sam watched intrigued, the sound of her cat clock ticked in the background, and in the distance she saw her moon shaped nightlight flicker.

Mary was woken by Samantha's cries on the other side of the baby monitor that sat on the bedside table next to a family photo of her and John. The red light flashing brightly into her sleep filled eyes. The monitor began to make static noises, bringing Mary awake completely; she turned over in her bed after turning on the light on the nightstand.

"John?" Mary asked looking around in the bed. Mary sees John missing from the bed and frowns, moving out of the bed and into the cold air of their creaky house.

Slowly she walked down the hall, her feet cold on the floorboards. Peaking into Sam's room she sees John's dark form standing over Sams crib.

"John?" She asked, but he didn't respond, "Is he hungry?" she persisted,

John turned his head towards her and brought a finger to his blacked out face, "Shhh." He told her turning back around to Sam,

" All right." You shrugged; turning back around to go back to bed, but a flickering light stopped her in her tracks. Warily she approached the light and tapped it until it steadied.

" Hm." She murmured,

Down the hall more lights continue to flicker, confused she walked down to investigate. She made her way down the stairs listening to the sounds of television explosions from a war movie John likes. _He must have abandoned it to go check on Sam,_ she thought walking into the lounge room to turn off the television.

Just before she enters the lounge room she sees a body lying still in the couch. It took a moment to recognize Johns face in the flickering light of the screen across the room.

Dread filled her core, the feeling of ice being poured down her neck made stumbling back, _that's John._ She thought and sprinted up stairs in a hurry,

"Sammy!" Mary yelled, holding onto the railing to pull her up faster, "Sammy!"

Mary burst into Sam's room, looking around, but stopping short, fear I filling her eyes,

A blood-curdling scream shook John from his dream,

" Mary?" He muttered alarmed, Scrambling out of his chair and towards the stairs,

"Mary!" he yelled stumbling a few times in his hurry to find his wife,

John collided with the closed door of Sam's nursery, his eyes darting around the room, but Mary was nowhere in sight.

The room was silent and appeared to be empty; sam stirred from her sleep and looked over at John with confused eyes. John shuffled forward and pushed down the side of Sams crib,

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?" He asked her,

Sam smiled and looked around; slowly her face began to lose its smile. Suddenly a dark drop of red falls next Sams head, john reached out and touched it with his middle finger. Before he could pull his hand back two more drops fell onto his pale skin.

Scared John looks up and his scream gets caught in his throat, Mary was sprawled out across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown stained with a patch red with blood. She stared at john with her blood shot eyes, struggling to breathe. John collapsed onto the floor staring up shocked and terrified,

"No! Mary!" He shouted,

The room was painted a bright colour of yellow, fire erupting from Mary and catching the ceiling, the fire spreading. John sat on the ground frozen in fear, but the second he heard Sams wails of terror he broke out of his stupor.

John jumped off the ground and grabbed Sam in a buddle of pink blankets, running out into the hallway.

Dean woke to the sound of Mary screaming, but stayed pinned in his bed with fear. He then heard his dad yell out of her, followed by his thundering footsteps as he bolted up the stairs.

Dean threw the blankets off hesitantly and slowly moved across the room and too his door. The second his door opened his room was flooded with light from Sam's nursery. Scared with adenine pulsing through his veins he ran towards the room, catching a glance at his mother on the ceiling of Sams room, her eyes staring into his,

" Daddy!" Dean cried the second he saw him come out of the bedroom, holding small sam in his arms,

Without a second thought John shoved the squirming baby girl into Deans arms,

" Take your sister outside as fast as you can and don't look back!" He yelled over the roar of the fire, Dean didn't move, fear locking him in place, "Now, Dean, go!" John told him, passing on a little shove.

Dean turned around, hugging Sam close to his chest and sprinted down the stairs. HE braced himself against one of the walls on the way down, protecting Sam.

Dean heard his father upstairs yell, "Mary! NO!" and breaks out of the stuffy heat of the house and it not he chilling cold outside, seeing a group of people gather, watching in horror as the entire second floor is engulfed in fire.

Dean looked down at Sam and saw small patches of soot on her check, her screams breaking through the wailing of fire truck sirens in the distance,

"It's okay, Sammy." He told her soothingly, looking back at the house praying to see his father come out of the door, _come on, Daddy._

Dean is grabbed around the waist and hauled into the air, John holding onto his tightly,

"Gotcha." He told Dean,

Seconds later the house erupted in a ball of fire, and fury.

**Stanford University** **Present Day**

"Sam!" Michael yelled to me, but I promptly ignored him, adjusting my sexy nurse outfit in the mirror,

"Get a move on, would you?" He teased, from what I suspected was the lounge room, "We were supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago."

After adding a few more bobby pins into my tightly curled long brown hair I gave myself a happy smile,

"Sam, you coming or what?"

Rolling my eyes I opened the bathroom door and skipped out into the lounge room,

"You can't rush perfection," I told him batting my eyes, wrapping my arms around his waist,

"You're the one who wants to go to this stupid thing anyway." He told me, his eyes lighting up with excitement when he scanned my costume,

"It'll be fun!" I told him happily, then stopped, looking at him, "Where's your costume?"

I asked him, he laughed and ducked his head down, giving me a crooked smile, and "You know how I feel about Halloween."

I blinked at him, giving a smile, but inside I thought bitterly, _if I know, what I know about this kind of stuff and still be perky on Halloween then you can._

Luis jumped around a corner of the street, causing Michael to jump,

" Ha!"

Michael shook his head and smiled. I grinned at Luis and nodded in approval,

" What do you think, huh?"

" Whatever." Michael grumbling taking my hand and walking across the street, Luis following,

"Don't worry, I like it." I told him, "Michaels just being the Grinch that hate Halloween,"

"Yeah, at least I wore a costume. Man, if your sorry ass was trick-or-treating at my house, there would be no popcorn balls for you."

Michael glanced over his shoulder at Luis

"You gave out popcorn balls?"

WE walked onto the sidewalk,

" You could at least have gone as a slutty version of something. Slutty Dorothy, slutty Alice, slutty nurse—"

"Hey!" I snapped,

"—I didn't mean you."

"Sure you didn't," I rolled my eyes,

" Man, what can I say? I just never been a big fan of the whole thing."

" Never been a fan—what, what, are you a Communist? Who doesn't like Halloween?" Luis joked,

The bar exploded with colour, everyone was dressed and neon colors or dark ripped clothes covered in fake gore. "Fog" flowed out of the drinks and the place was covered head to toe in cobwebs and cover decorations.

Luis, Michael and I all sat around our small table crowed with empty shot glasses and a bowl of popcorn. Michael raised his shot in the air, followed by Luis, dress and what I would like to call the best zombie costume ever,

" So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory." He toasted,

"All right, all right, it's not that big a deal." I tell him, shooting a look, as we all clink drinks,

"Yeah, he acts all humble." He went on, "But he scored a one seventy-four."

We all downed our shots, I drummed my hands on the table as the liquor burnt on the way down, leaving a wonderfully sour taste in my mouth,

" Is that good?" Luis asked,

" Scary good." Michael told him, and I laughed on the inside at the accidental pun he made,

"So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!" Luis said making his way around to clap me on the shoulder playfully,

" Actually, I got an interview here." I tell him, letting a slight bite of nervousness enter my voice, "Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year."

"Hey." Michael said leaning closer, giving me a serious look, "It's gonna go great."

"It better." I smile back at him,

Luis spoke up again, his speech slightly slurred, " How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?"

_Family. Now __**that **__was a thought worth thinking about on Halloween_  
" Ah, they don't know." I shrugged it off, but saw the sympathetic look that Michael shot my way,

Luis pouted, his face slightly shocked, " Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?" He exclaimed,

I rolled my eyes, " Because we're not exactly the Bradys."

Luis got off from his seat, swaying his arms flamboyantly with every step, " And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?" He asked heading to the bar,

" No. No." Michael and me both tell him in a chorus, but he laughs and continues to the bar,

"No-" I continued watching him walk on

"- No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it." He told me, giving a somewhat proud smile,

I shook my head, looking into his kind eyes, "What would I do without you?" I murmured

He tilted his head, "Crash and burn." He sighed,

I smiled and pulled him into a kiss, his hand gently placed on my cheek the loud music fading down to a murmur.

"_Sam!" _

Slowly I opened my eyes, tuned into the sound of a window opening somewhere in the apartment, followed by someone falling over.

Lightning fast I jumped out of bed and hurried to the hallway, sticking to the walls and listening for more noise.

The window near the bathroom was is open even though I distinctly remember shutting it. My head buzzed and my focus went into attack mode. My body wound tightly like a coil. Footsteps scurried to my right, and a man walked past the door way with beads hanging down heading towards the kitchen.

I hugged the wall of the next room and got ready for the man to come around the corner. The door opened and I lunge grabbing his shoulder. The man knocked my arm away and aimed a strike at me. Thinking kick I dodged it but the man grabbed my arm and swings me around, shoving me back. I kicked out but the man raises his arms and blocks, pushing me into the reading room.

I stumbled and almost tripped over the rug. The man comes forward fast and quick, the light shining through the window shows me some features of his face but not enough to recognize him. The man threw his elbow into my face, blinding white light covers my vision but I kicked out, but again the man ducks and swings at me again, this time I block him. He holds onto my arm and pushes me to the ground, one arm firmly on my neck and the other holding my wrist in place,

"Whoa, easy, tiger." He tells me, his voice taunting,

I squirmed to get free, my head pounding and my chest heaving, _you have got to be shitting me?_

"Dean?" I growled at him accusingly,

Dean chuckled, not letting me up or realizing my throat,

" You scared the crap out of me!" You shouted at him,

Dean tilted his head, " That's 'cause you're out of practice." He mocked,

Red-hot anger surged though me and I grabbed Dean's wrist, yanking hard, slamming my heel into Dean's back and forcing Dean to the floor in a similar hold.

" Or not." He muttered,

I smiled cockily at him, tapping him on the arm in a way to console him,

" Get off of me." Dean grunted,

I rolled onto my feet, offering Dean my hand he latched on and I heaved him up,

" What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded,

Dean straightened my tank top, " Well, I was looking for a beer." He told me,

" What the hell are you doing here?" I repeat slower and hopefully more threating,

" Okay. All right." He told me getting the picture, "We gotta talk."

I shook my head in disbelief, " Uh, the phone?"

" If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?"

_Ouch. _

The lights flicked on and there stood Michael in the doorway, " Sam?"

I turned and looked at him, he was wearing his boxer shorts and nothing else, and he regarded Dean with a slightly hostile look.

" Michael, Hey." I smiled letting him know it was all right, "Dean, this is my boyfriend, Michael."

Dean looked at him with a slight sneer.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" HE asked you,

He smiled at Dean, clearly happy to have finally know what he looked like. I nodded to him and watched Dean approach him with a raised eyebrow,

"What? Ran out of tops?" He asked Michael Mockingly,

Dean walked back to me and I gave him a look filled with anger,

" Anyway, I gotta borrow your girlfriend here, talk about some private family business." He told Michael,

" But, uh, nice meeting you." Dean told him,

" No." My voice broke out,

They both looked at me confused and I walked over to Michael's side,

"Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of him." I told him, my voice passive,

Deans lips flicked into an exaggerated frown " Okay." He pouted, turning to look at us both straight on, "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

I inwardly groaned knowing where dean was going with this, " So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." I told him with bitterness,

Dean ducked his head down and gave a slight _Ha_ under his breath.

" Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." He told me,

I hoped my expression didn't change my I felt my body stiffen and my head slightly run with worry,

"Michael, excuse us. We have to go outside." I tell him, my voice deadpan as I head to the door, dean following behind.

I hurried down the stair well with Dean not far behind me. I could feel my blood boiling ever so slightly underneath the surface of my skin. _I was out._ I muttered in my head

" I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." I tell him my voice hard,

Dean sighed sounding frustrated; You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

_It's Sam._

" You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." I reasoned, dean was always one of dramatics, and if I had a dollar for every time dad went missing then I could be able to by my way into a full ride,

Dean stopped at the gate, and I pulled up too,

" Not for this long." He told me and I saw a flicker of worry in his eyes, "Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

" I'm not." I told him with a certain shake of my head,

Dean frowned annoyed, " Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. **For good**." I told him, keeping my voice firm,

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." He told me continuing down the stairs,

" Yeah?" I asked annoyed at how childish he was being, "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." I told him remembering the memory well,

Dean stopped again, sighing, "Well, what was he supposed to do?"

" I was nine years old!" I told him throwing my hands in the air, "He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

Dean scoffed, "Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." He told me in a tone I so loathed squinting his eyes accusingly at me,

"Yeah, I know, but still." Told him flicking my hair over my shoulder, "The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her."

Dean looked away, he always got edgy when I mentioned mum,

"But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we _can_ find."

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." He told me with a bob of his head,

There was a pause,

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" _Low blow, Sammy._ I thought to myself,

Dean rolled his eyes at me and kept walking towards the parking lot.

Climbing the stairs we broke out into the crisp air, the moonlight shinning against Dads- now deans- black, 4 doors, 1967 Chevy Impala. Even though I don't regret coming to college, I _did_ miss that car.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." I told him frustrated,

" So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean asked me his eyebrows furrowing together,

"No. Not normal. Safe." I corrected,

Dean nodded his head looking away, " And that's why you ran away." He said making a tsk under his breath,

" I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing." I said to dean, hands on my hip,

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." He told me popping open the boot of the car. I didn't comment,

" I can't do this alone." He said

I frowned, "Yes you can."

Dean looked down,

" Yeah, well, I don't want to." He told me looking anywhere but my face,

I sighed and looked at my shoes, _don't regret this, don't regret this. _

" What was he hunting?" I asked raising my eyebrows,

A smug smile rose on Deans lips and he leaned into the boot of the Impala, opening the spare tire compartment and propping it up to show the arsenal. He digs around in the clutter muttering to him self,

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" he muttered still digging around,

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

" I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." He said giving me glance while still looking around,

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, " Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

Dean looked over at me with an un-amused face, "I'm twenty-six, dude."

Dean finally pulls out a piece of paper that had been wedged between a flask and a bad of salt, "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean passed me the paper and I scanned the photo and some of the words, "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

The paper is a printout of an article from the _Jericho Herald_, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". I read more and then looked up at him,

" So maybe he was kidnapped." I reasoned,

He nodded, "Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean said tossing down another _Jericho_, " Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." He said throwing more and more articles down,

Dean picked up the rest of the papers and grabbed the one from me,

" All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." He told me leaning in and grabbing another bag, " It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough."

HE held up a handheld tape recorder and clicked the button, "Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

At first all I could hear was static, and a few sounds like words, "_Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."_

Dean clicked stop and pursed his lips,

I thought for a moment, " You know there's EVP on that?" I asked,

He smiled at me approvingly, "Not bad, Sammy." I tried to hold the smile back, "Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" I shook my head at him, " All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got."

He pressed play again.

A chilling women's voice echoed through the small speaker, " I can never go home..."

Dean pressed stop again and looked up,

I frowned, " Never go home." I repeated.

Dean dropped the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk. Leaning against it he looked at me,

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

I sighed and looked away from him. There was a tug in my stomach that was undeniably longing. With a sigh I turned back to him,

" All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him." I told him

Dean nodded a smile quirking up again,

"But I have to get back first thing Monday." I warn him, "Just wait here." I turn to go back to pack my things,

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean called,

I stopped and turned around, " I have this...I have an interview."

Dean blinked, "What, a job interview? Skip it." He shrugged,

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." I told him,

" Law School?"

Dean smirked,

"So we got a deal or not?"

Dean said nothing.

I started packing a duffel bag. Pulling out my large hook shape knife and slid it inside. Michael cam in the room,

" Wait, you're taking off?" He asked pausing at the door,

I looked up and gave him an almost apologetic smile,

" Is this about your dad? Is he all right?" he asked walking up to the bed,

I nodded, "Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." I went over to the dresser and turn on the lamp.

" Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip." Michael asked sitting down on the bed,

I rummaged through my clothes and picked out the most bland, walking back over to the bed stuffing it all inside,

"Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back."

"What about the interview?" Michael asked frowning,

I nodded zipping up the bag, " I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days."

I told him walking away with the duffle bag, " Sam, I mean, please." He called and I turned around

."Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" He asked

I gave a small laugh, " I'm fine."

He looked up, "It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal."

"Hey." I interrupted him, "Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise."

I grabbed his waist and stretched to my tippy toes, placing a kiss on his lips. I smiled and turned, walking out the door again,

" At least tell me where you're going." He called again,

**GAS STATION**

_EXT. GAS STATION – DAY_

I waited inside the impala while she slowly filled up with gas. Flipping through Dean's cassette collection almost made me wish I had brought my own music. Not that Dean would appreciate fine music when he heard it,

" Hey!" Dean called, I peaked around the car to see him remove a bar from his mouth, a bag of crisps held out in front of him, "You want breakfast?"

"No, thanks." I told him with a turned up nose, " So how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" I asked picking up a tape with the words scrawled _'Metallica'_

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean replied placing the nozzle back into the pump, " Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean said as if it made his argument any more legitimate,

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" I asked him smiling, swinging my leg into the car, the cold leather pressed against my exposed thigh,

" Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean explained, jumping into the car, putting down his soda and chips, " And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." He smiled closing the door,

I nodded my head, " That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." I told him throwing my head back,

There were at least a dozen tapes in the box that sat on my lap, each one as dusty as the last,

"Why?" Dean asked me slightly offended,

I wobbled my head, " Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two: I help up each one of the tapes I began to name, " Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?" Dean snatched Metallica out of my hands before I could place it back into the box without breaking eye contact, " It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

Dean kept his face impassive, throwing the tape into the player, " Well, house rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He told me with a slightly pouted lip, flicking the tap back into the box.

I shook my head, "You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old girl who liked to collect dolls."

Music started blaring out of the radio and I jumped, the sound assaulting my ears, "It's Sam, okay?" I said a little louder,

" Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean told me motioning to his ear.

Smiling triumphantly he pulled out of the gas station,

**CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY**

_EXT. CENTENNIAL HIGHWAY – DAY_

I watched the "JERICHO 7" sign fly past in the car going to fast for my liking, but knowing Dean, if I mentioned the speed he would probably just drive faster. The lady on the other side of the phone,

" Thank you." I told the women kindly, closing the lid with a snap,

" All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue." I told Dean ever so hopefully in my tone voice, " So that's something, I guess."

Dean glanced over at me for a second, then back at the road before I could read his expression. We pulled up to the bridge without warning and I looked outside the window to see two cop cars and several police officers.

" Check it out." Dean muttered,

I leaned closer and peered out the window,

Dean flashed me a smile and leant over to the glove compartment, then pulled out an old tin box I remember we use to keep marbles in when we were kids. In my dismay I didn't see marbles, but fake ID badges. On the top of them I saw him and Dads photos printed onto the front, a few marked as FBI about as the DEA,

" Let's go." Dean told me holding into his badge tightly and hurrying out of the car before I could object.

_Yeah, you know just wanting to study law while simultaneously breaking it. _

On the bridge, ahead of us a policeman was leaning on the railing,

" You guys find anything?" He hollered down,

" No! Nothing!" Another man responded, from far away,

He turned around and started talking to another man standing by an abandoned car in the middle of road. There was no blood or anything that pointed to foul play. Must be a small town…

_You're enjoying this._

_Not as much as I enjoy Stanford. _

"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean." The man murmured to the other cop,

I glanced at Dean and saw im completely at ease but still looking somewhat professional. Following his lead we both strutted up to the men and the car,

" So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?"

" Yeah." The other cop answer, kneeling by the car door,

" How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown." I smiled sympathetically for the girl,

" You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" and like that, sympathy was gone,

The man looked up at us and I tried my best to seem professional,

"And who are you?" he asked, and don't think I didn't notice the once over he gave me, but I looked away.

I saw a flash of silver out of my eye as Dean presumably pulled out his badge,

"Federal marshals." Dean told him, his voice so monotone it made me want to laugh,

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

Dean laughed with barely any humor,

" Thanks, that's awfully kind of you."

I repressed the grin,

Dean moved closer to the car, " You did have another one just like this, correct?"

" Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." _So at least they noticed the pattern. _

" So, this victim, you knew him?" I asked the man, hating the fact he was tall enough to see down my coin slot without trying hard.He nodded, "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Dean continued to circle the car,

" Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell."

" So what's the theory?" I asked him walking back over to Dean, feeling slightly cornered standing alone,

" Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

" Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys-"

My heart rate doubled, thinking quickly I slammed the heel of my foot into the end of his toes. Grunting Dean kept a straight face.

"Thank you for your time," I told him politely, and walked away not giving a second glance at Dean,

"Gentlemen." I told them with a nod,

I shook my head trying to comprehend on how Dean could be such a stupid idiot! My head jerked forward from a blow that I suspected. I guess it must have been quite a stretch since I'm a lot taller then Dean,

"What was that for!" I hissed at him,

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean demanded,

" Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

Dean looked at me, and then walked around in front blocking my path and forcing me to stop,

" Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Dean told me and I repressed an eye roll, I was so over the lone wolf crap.

Three heads came into view and I cleared my throat. Dean spun around giving me a clear view of the sheriff and two men in FBI uniforms,

" Can I help you, boy and… lady?"

_Gag! What not enough girls in this town over the legal limit? _

"No, sir, we were just leaving." Dean told him with a tight smile,

Hurrying to get to the car I walk in front of dean, but not before I hear him say,

"Agent Mulder, Skully."

I let out of giggle

A head of me and Dean in the cold street were two girls posting flyers on what looked like the local hall,

" I'll bet you that's her." Dean told me with a jump in the elbow,

" Yeah."

We approached her; she had her brown hair pulled up into a loose ponytail and her eye dark with heavy eye shadow that stood out on her pale skin. Looking closer I could see that it wasn't even and the lines were slightly wobbled. _Stressed._

" You must be Amy.' Dean said politely,

"Yeah." She answered more like a question,

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his aunt and uncle, I'm Dean, and this is Sammy."

She frowned at us, " He never mentioned you to me."

She turned and began to walk away, dismissing us. I gave dean a look and jumped in front of her hoping to stop her walking, she did.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." _Good save. _

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." I explained to her giving my best grieving relative face I could in short shorts and a long sleeve skin top.

A girl strutted up from behind dean; her eyes looking us over as if she was ready to set us alight. She held onto Amy's arm protectively,

" Hey, are you okay?" Implying, '_are these guys bothering you?' _

"Yeah." She told her with a nod,

I smiled at her kindly, "You mind if we ask you a couple questions?"

All four of us sat in a booth at the coffee shop just across the road from the town hall. I slipped into the booth first, and then followed Dean. Any and her friend sitting next to each other,

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and" she paused, "and never did." Her eyes were stating to tear up slightly,

" He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Dean questioned,

Amy shook her head looking at the table, " No. Nothing I can remember."

There was an awkward long pause until I noticed the pentacle around her neck, " I like your necklace."

Amy picked it up with her delicate fingers and smiled wistfully at it,

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents." She laughed, 'with all that devil stuff."

I laughed and nodded my head down, looking back up at her,

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." I told her smiling, I felt dean stretch his arm over the back of the seat,

" Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." He told me patting my shoulder as a warning to stay on topic,

Dean readjusted himself in the seat leaning forwards, "Here's the deal, ladies." I pursed my lips tightly together annoyed, "The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

The girls exchanged looks,

"What is it?"

Her friend cleared her throat, " Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." She shrugged,

"What do they talk about?" Dean and I spoke in unison,

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago."

I spot Dean looking at me in the corner of my eye, he did it a lot so I didn't take it much to note. I continued to nod and listen intently,

"Well, supposedly she's still out there." She told us, "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

I turned and looked at Dean and we both knew what was next, _Research, _

**LIBRARY**

My eyes stared at the web browser is open to the archive search page for the _Jericho Herald_. Dean types the words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" into the search box rather fast for someone who barely uses computers. Dean clicked GO and the screen lit up white, "(0) Result" displayed into the otherwise blank screen. Dean sighed and pursed his lips, replacing "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response.

I rolled my eyes, "Let me try." I told him leaning towards the keyboard,

Dean's hand came down on mine,

"I got it." He told me sternly,

I looked at him and pushed his chair away from the desk, replacing it with mine as quick as possible,

"Dude!"

Dean exclaimed hitting me on the shoulder, hard, " You're such a control freak."

" So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" I asked him getting back on track,

"Yeah."

_Suicide. _

"Well, maybe it's not murder." I murmured

I replaced murder with suicide and waited patently. After a second of searching an article appears with the caption, "Suicide on Centennial". Dean glanced at me again out of the corner of my eye. I opened the article, seeing that it was dated April 25, 1981.

Quickly I skipped over the article, it read;

_A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night._

_Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex- [...]_

_What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."_

_At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager._

_"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."_

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." I explained to Dean knowing he would just looked at the pictures,

" Does it say why she did it?"

" Yeah." I tell him, and pause, my heart breaking while reading,

" What?"

I took a deep breath, " An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

Dean raised his eyebrows, " Hm."

The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; _same place that kid went missing. _

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch."" I read aloud,

" The bridge look familiar to you?"

I nodded, "Hey look whose learning,"

**SYLVANIA BRIDGE**

In my opinion the bridge looked way creepier at night. The moon played tricks on my eyes and the wind blew straight through my layers of clothing,

We walked up to the railing and looked down at the ruff water,

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean joked,

"Dean," I warned him,

He shook his head, "Can't have any fun around here.

" So you think Dad would have been here?" I asked him,

Did kept looking at the water, " Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him."

Dean turned around to keep walking down the bridge,

" Okay, so now what?"

" Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

I stopped in my tracks,

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—"

Dean turned around,

"Monday. Right. The interview."

I gave a curt nod,

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your boy?"

My heart leapt a bit. I mean, I want to marry him, more then anything and by the sound of it I was. He was funny, smart, and he loved me and I loved him. Luis said that he was planning on purposing, but knowing him he was wasted at that time, "Maybe. Why not?" I asked Dean defensively,

" Does Michael know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

I stepped closer, hoping to look threating, " No, and she's not ever going to know."

" Well, that's healthy." He muttered sarcastically, "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

Dean turned and kept walking; my blood was beyond boiling,

"And who's that?" I snapped,

" You're one of us." He said with a slight throw of his hands,

I strode in front of him, blocking his path,

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life." I told him,

"You have a responsibility to—"

"To Dad?" I laughed bitterly, "And his crusade?" Dean moved his weight of his feet, swallowing, "If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do

Dean pushed me up against the pillar of the bridge, and I knew I had hit a sensitive spot. There was a long pause and I watched the fire burn out in his eyes, he looked down like he had noticed that he was still pinning me back, he slowly let go,

" Don't talk about her like that." He told me in a horse voice,

Dean turned and walked away. I closed my eye for a second; forcing back the tightness in my throat. Ever since I was younger, whenever Dean got angry with me I got upset. I wasn't sure when it started. When dad got mad at me it was an amazing feeling, but dean? You might as well have shot me.

"Sam." Dean's voice spoke up with urgency,

I looked up and saw a figure of a women standing on the railing, her white gown flowing in the wind. I walked forward to go and get her down but deans arm came out and stopped me from moving. I looked down to see why he had stopped me, but then the women turned around and I saw the face of Constantine looking back at us.

She steps forward and falls off the side of the bridge,

A small _no_ escaped my lips out of reflex, me and dean both sprinted to the edge, looking down at the empty, churning water,

" Where'd she go?" Dean asked,

" I don't know." I don't know I muttered,

The bridge lit up brightly along with the sound of an engine that echoed down to us. We moved away from the railing and stared at the impala,

" What the—" dean exclaimed,

"Who's driving your car?" I asked, more to myself,

There was a jingle and saw deans hand in the air dangling the keys to the impala. The car jerked into motion, heading straight for us and not slowing down.

I turned and sprinted, seeing Dean slightly lagging behind, "Dean? Go! Go!" I yelled to him,

The car got faster and faster, staying on our heels, I saw a gap to the railing and looked at dean, he looked back at me and without thinking we both threw ourselves over the edge.

My arm grabbed hold of a bar on the way down gripping tightly, pain jerking up my arm and settling in my shoulder. I grabbed on with my other arm and heaved myself up, breathing heavily.

I looked around and saw that Dean hadn't grabbed on,

" Dean? Dean!" I cried out searching the dark filthy water,

There was a groan and Dean immerged from the water, cover in mud and filth, he crawled out of the river and into even more mud,

" What?" He groaned annoyed,

Relief washed over me, " Hey! Are you all right?"

In the gloom I could make out Deans hand making an A-OK sign,

" I'm super." His voice huffed,

Laughing I scooted away from the edge, and climbed over the railing, clutching my throbbing arm.

Dean shut the hood of the impala and leant against it,

"Your car all right?" I asked coming around from fixing the boot, still holding in my laughter at the sight of a mud covered Dean,

" Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a _bitch_!" Dean yelled at nothing,

" Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." I sat down next to him, "So where's the job go from here, genius?"

Dean threw his hands in the air with exasperation, flicking off mud from his hands. I sniffed and turned to dean,

" You smell like a toilet."

DEAN looks down with a defeated expression,

**MOTEL**

Dean placed a VersaBank MasterCard in the name of Hector Aframian lands on a handwritten guest ledger.

" One room, please."

The clerk picked up the card and looked at it, looking at Dean, taking in his dirty form and then back at me,

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The clerk asked,

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

" I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

Dean looked back at me,

**JOHN'S ROOM**

Working fast at the lock pick it took me under a minuet to get the motel door swings open. _New record. _

I stood hiding the lock picks and standing up, walking into the dim room. SAM hides the picks and stands up. I turned around and saw Dean still playing look out without realizing that I was already inside.

I reached out and grabbed his collar, yanking him inside, dust flying everywhere.

I closed the door and joined Dean in staring at all the wall, each one having paper pinned to them; maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes.

Dad's books were on the table laid out messily, and assorted junk on the floor and bed.

" Whoa."

Dean turned on the light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there. I stepped over the line of white on the ground,

I watched Dean smell the burger and recoil,

" I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least."

I grabbed some of the salt with my fingers and smelt them, _salt. _

" Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in." I told dean standing up,

Dean looked at some papers on the wall,

"What have you got here?" I asked,

"Centennial Highway victims."

I nodded, the victims on the walls were, Mark somebody, William Durrell, Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, and Nifong are all white males, judging by the photos.

" I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs," I crossed the room looking at more papers, "ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

While dean spoke I walked around the other side of the room, there's something about the Bell Witch, and a photo of two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle, and a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the _Jericho Herald_ article on CONSTANCE's suicide.

_Women in white!_

I turned on the lamp so it was easier too see,

" Dad figured it out." I told dean still looking at the paper,

Dean turned and looked at what I was,

"What do you mean?"

" He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

Dean turned around and looked at the men on the wall, " You sly dogs."

He turned back around, "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

" She might have another weakness." I mused, not really wanting to go dig up some poor dead girls skeleton,

" Well, Dad would want to make sure."

Dean said walking over too see the same article as before,

" He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" Dean asked,

" No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." I said, pointing to Josephs photo

" If he's still alive."

I walked around more looking at different papers, "All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean said,

I took a deep breath and turned around,

" Hey, Dean?"

Dean stopped walking and turned back around,

I looked down, "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up his hand,

"No chick-flick moments."

I laughed and nodded,

" All right." I looked at him smiling "Jerk."

" Bitch."

I laughed again. Dean left the room and I went to sit on the bed when something by the mirror caught my eye. Slowly I walked up to go see what was there, and I felt my smile drop off my face.

Along with a piece of rosemary hanging on the mirror, behind it was a photo of Dad, Dean and Me. Sitting on the hoot of the car, Dean was sitting with a baseball cap holding me in his lap and he sat on Dads.

_We'll find you. I promise. _

**MOTEL**

I finished pacing and sat down on the bed, the voice mail Michael left began to play,

"Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night—" his voice told me

Dean came out of the bathroom clean and grabs his jacket, shrugging it onto one shoulder as he crossed the room,

" Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

" No." I told him giving him a glance,

" Aframian's buying." He joked,

I look my head, " Mm-mm."

Dean left the room and I kept listening to Michael's smooth voice,

"-Oh and me and LUIS! GET OFF THE TABLE! YES YOU!" He yelled into the speaker, "Me and Luis are having a guy weekend, don't worry I'll clean up if there is anything broken." His voice got quieter, " So come home soon, okay? I love you."

I smiled sweetly, "_HE SAID THE L WORD! RUN, SAM! RUN!" _Luis shouted, and I laughed, I really missed them,

The phone beeped and I looked at the caller ID, **[Dean]**

_He just left…_

" What?" I asked him,

"Dude, five-oh, take off." HE told me in code and I stood quickly,

"What about you?"

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad."

Before I could talk more he hung up, my heart raced and I looked out the window,

Dean was standing there and nodded to the officers, I tried to read his lips,

_Problem, officers?_

The men were facing the other way and I cursed my bad luck,

_Partner? What, what partner?_

"Shit!" I cursed under my breath,

The man glanced over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. They didn't see it see me; I looked at Dean, seeing him begin to fidget, and then smirk, _My boobs. _Was the next thing he said,

HE slammed Dean onto the hood of the car and I ran, making it to the bathroom window and jumping the second I head the door come crashing down,

**WELCH HOUSE**

I looked through the grimy, chain-link glass window, and knocked on the door of Joseph Welch's house.

The door swung open and out walked an old man,

" Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" I asked him gently,

" Yeah." He replied suspiciously,

We walked down the driveway and I showed him a photo of Dad, seeing a spark of recognition in his eyes,

" Yeah, he was older, but that's him." He told me and I smiled, relieved,

Joseph handed me the photo back,

"He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right. We're working on a story together."

"H Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?" he muttered

" About your wife Constance?" I asked,

He shook his head, " He asked me where she was buried."

I bit the inner of my lip, "And where is that again?"

" What, I gotta go through this twice?" He snapped annoyed,

" It's fact-checking." I said quickly, "If you don't mind."

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"M And why did you move?"

He looked at me like it was obvious, " I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died." _So it was obvious. _

I stopped walking,

" Mr. Welch, I don't mean to intrude or anything but… did you ever marry again?"

" No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." He told me,

I smiled sadly, " So you had a happy marriage?"

He hesitated before answering, " Definitely."

I felt a twinge of something in my gut, _Liar._

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time."

I turned to go back to the car, but waited a moment, then looked back at Joseph,

"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" I almost bit my tongue there and then,

Joseph spun around, " A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?"

Joseph just blinked at me,

" It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really."

I started to walk back to Joseph,

" Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women."

I stopped into front of Joseph, hoping to scare him,

" You understand. But all share the same story."

" Girl, I don't care much for nonsense." He warned,

Joseph started to walk back but I followed,

" See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them."

Joseph stopped in his tracks,

"And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children."

He turned to look at me, anger and guilt masking his face,

" Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!" He yelled,

" You tell me." I kept my voice passive,

" I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!"

Joseph's face shook with anger, or maybe grief? And after a long moment, he turns and leaves.

_Stupid._

I walked back to the car with a sigh, _time to break Dean out. _

**HIGHWAY**

It felt strange being in the Impala alone, slightly eerie in the cold night, my phone began to ring and I picked it up,

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." His voice came through,

I smiled widely, " You're welcome."

" Listen, we gotta talk."

I rolled my eyes, " Tell me about it. So the husband _was_ unfaithful. We _are_ dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean said frustrated, but I was too lost in thought,

" I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

" Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

The car jerked, " What? How do you know?"

" I've got his journal." Dean told me,

I frowned, " He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

There was a pause, " Yeah, well, he did this time."

" What's it say?"

" Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

I nodded, "Coordinates. Where to?"

There was a pause, " I'm not sure yet."

I shook my head, ' I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

I looked up and saw a white figure of Constance standing in the middle of the road, I let out a scream and dropped the phone, slamming on the breaks, but the car was already going to fast, it zoomed right through her then stopped in the middle of the empty highway.

" Sam? Sam!" Deans muffled and light voice came through the phone in my lap,

I breathed hard, trying to calm myself down, until I saw Constance in the back seat,

Inside the car, SAM breathes hard. CONSTANCE is sitting in the back seat.

" Take me home." She said, looking at me, slightly flickering in and out of vision,

" Take me home!" she ordered angrily when I didn't reply,

"No." I told her, my jaw set,

Constance glared at me and tilted her head, the car locking. I turned and tried to unlock them, but they wouldn't budge, then the car lurched into life by itself.

_She's taking herself home._

My heart was in my throat by the time the car pulls up in front of Constance's house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights, leaving us in slight darkness,

" Don't do this." I tried to reason with her,

Constance flickered more violently, "I can never go home." Her voice said sadly,

I swallowed, piecing it together, "You're scared to go home."

I looked at the house and then back at Constance, but she isn't there.

I looked back around and see her in the shotgun seat, _I'M NOT EVEN I GUY! _

She climbed into my lap, shoving my back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. I struggled to move away,

" Hold me. I'm so cold." He mumbled,

" You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!" I told her, groaning under her crushing weight,

" You will be. Just hold me."

Constance leaned down to kiss me, and I struggled to reach for the keys, but then she leans back, her face flashing into something horrible before disappearing.

For a second I thought she had just left, but I let out a scream, pain exploded into my chest. Yanking my hoodie back and saw 5 holes burning into my shirt and my skin, Constance flickered back into vision, her fingers pushing deeper into my chest, my scream got louder.

There was the sound of gunshots and the window smashed, glass flying over my face, leaving a few cuts. Constance got startled by the noise and looked out, more gunshot followed and she disappeared.

Breathing deeply and in extreme pain I sat up, turning the keys,

"I'm taking you home." I growled through my grinding teeth, I slammed my foot down on the accelerator, heading straight for the house and not slowing down.

I closed my eyes, the car jerking my back, smashing my head against the wheel in impact. The car jerking into a few more things, and my

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean yelled, far away, then the car door opened on the passenger side, his concerned face looking me over,

" I think..."

" Can you move?" He asked,

" Yeah. Help me?" I groaned,

Dean leant through the door, pushing the seat belt off and grabbing my arm with somehow started bleeding, Dean didn't notice.

Dean helped me get out of the car, holding me for support.

" There you go." He told me encouraging,

I turned around, blinking a few times and saw Constance, she looked up at us, and throwing her photo she was holding to the ground, letting out a growl. A bureau came towards us, pinning us against the car. We grunted and tried to move it but it was no use. Then all of a sudden the lights started to flicker, Constance looked up, scared water flooded down the stairs,

Then a chorus of two voices, " You've come home to us, Mommy."

Constance looked at the stairs distraught. I slight out a gasp as two soaking wet kids appeared behind her. They held her tightly, I what looked like a hug and she screamed, fighting to let go. There was a surge of energy, her form flickering, then her and the two children melted into a puddle on the floor.

In one big heave Dean shoved the bureau over and go look at the spot where Constance and her kids vanished,

" So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean murmured,

I nodded, "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

Dean smiled, "You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy."

He said, slapping me on the chest where Constance hand had been, been. I laughed through the pain, turning to see him look at the impala,

" Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" I laughed,

" Hey. Saved your ass." Dean snapped half heartedly,

"Why did she go after me, though?" I asked Dean confused,

Dean shrugged, "No clue, maybe she had a thing for chicks?"

He leant over the car and kept looking, " I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?"

He twisted around to look at me, leaning against the wall for support,

' I'll kill you."

I laughed and walked to the car,

**HIGHWAY**

The impala teared down the road, one of the headlights weren't working, but besides that completely okay.

I looked at Dad's journal, open to "DEAN 35-111" and a map open on my lap; finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between my chin and shoulder.

" Okay, here's where Dad went, it's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded, "Sounds charming. How far?"

" About six hundred miles."

" Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning."

I hesitated, looking at him.

"I, um..."

" You're not going." Dean mused,

" The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." I told him, feeling slightly disappointed,

Dean returned his attention to the road,

" Yeah. Yeah, whatever."

Dean glanced at me,

" I'll take you home."

I turned my flash light off, and looked out the window,

**APARTMENT**

We pulled up to the apartment, dean still frowning; I got out and leaned into the window,

"Call me if you find him?"

Dean nodded,

" And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" I asked,

"Yeah, all right." He told me, but his heart wasn't in it,

I pat the door twice and turned away,

"Sam?" Dean called; I turned back around, " You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." I said with a nod,

Dean turned back and drove away; I watched him go and sighed.

DEAN drives off. SAM watches him go and sighs.

I let myself in and was surprised to see that it wasn't a mess. Everything seemed just as it should be,

"Michael?" I called, closing the door, " You home?"

I walked into the kitchen and noticed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads, "Missed you! Love you!" next to a _National Geographic _book that he must have been reading. I smiled and picked one up, sneaking into the bedroom, the shower was on and I sat on the bed, shutting my eyes and flopping onto the comfortable bed. It felt so good to be back, and happy, my heart pondered at the thought of seeing Michael again, his puppy dog eyes and his warm hug-

Something arm dropped onto my forehead, and I frowned. _My nightmare._ This was my nightmare, not real. I was probably asleep. Another drop onto my forehead; I flinched. A tear dribbling out of my eye, and my hand came around and pinched my other arm hard, but I stayed where I was.

_I'm not dreaming. _

Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Michael pinned to the ceiling, his grey navy shit stained with blood on his stomach. I gasped in horror,

" No!" I screamed,

Michael burst into flames, the fire spreading throughout the ceiling,

There was the sound of someone kicking the front door down,

" Sam!" Dean called,

"Michael!" I screamed again,

" Sam! Sam!" Dean yelled, then he was silent for a moment,

I continued to cry and scream,

"_No! No!"_

A strong arm grabbed my across my stomach and hailed me over their shoulder. I struggled and tried to push past to get back to Michael,

"_Michael! Michael! No!" _

Flames engulf the apartment.

**AFTER THE FIRE**

There was half the street standing around gawking at the blackened building. Fire fighters surrounded the scene. I ignored all of them, my eyes stinging and constantly leaking tears that I couldn't hold back. My throat was tight and my chest burned more then when Constance had tried to rip my heart with her bare hands. It was like my heart was already gone.

I loaded shotgun after shotgun in the back of the impala. Dean walked to my side and asked a silent question. I looked up at him, nodding in response then sighing. Tossing the shotgun into the pile of weapons.

" We got work to do." I grumbled angrily slamming it shut and jumping into the front seat of the impala, not giving the apartment building a second glance.


	2. SUPERNATURAL AU 1X02 WENDIGO

**CEMETERY**

**Palo Alto, California**

The deserted cemetery looked so peaceful. Birds chirping and the sun warming my wet cheeks as I walked towards Michaels grave, his flowers bending slightly in my hands.

Swallowing hard I knelt down next to the headstone that read, "MICHAEL LEE MOORE", "Beloved Son", "January 24th 1984 – November 2nd 2005". There is a small picture of a grinning Michael set into the stone above her name, a black-and-white picture of him leaning against the stone between his golden retriever that died a few years back, and a wooden box with a crucifix leaning on the picture, a small American flag next to the box, and three candles standing on the gravestone; one is of the Virgin de Guadalupe.

I small sob escaped my lips,

"Uh..." I gave a brief laugh, "You always said roses were, were lame, so I brought you, uh..."

, I looked at his photo and looked away, chocking back tears, "Michael…. Oh god."

" I should have protected you. I should have told you the truth." I cried,

I leant down and gently place the flowers in front of the crucifix. A hand exploded from the dirt, gripping my arm firmly-

I jerked awake from my nightmare with a gasp, looking around the Impala for signs of danger. There wasn't any.

Foreigner's "Hot-blooded" screamed out of the speakers,

"_I'm hot-blooded, check it and see I got a fever of a hundred and three Come on, baby, do you do more than dance?"_

I blinked a few times, noticing the tears that I hadn't felt. Quickly I rubbed my eyes and face, concealing them from dean who drove in the seat next to me,

" You okay?" Dean asked,

_Shit._

I looked out the window, "Yeah, I'm fine." I lied,

"Another nightmare?" Dean probed,

" _You don't have to read my mind" _

_No, but it seems Dean is. _

I cleared my throat to get rid of the tightness that felt like it was strangling me,

"You wanna drive for a while?"

MUSIC To know what I have in mind

I laughed dryly, " Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

I looked over at dean and saw the concern in his eyes, " Just thought you might want to. Never mind."

"Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." I told him,

Dean scanned my face, and from his expression I'm guessing my eyes were red, " Mm-hm." He mumbled unconvincingly,

I sighed and grabbed the map, "All right, where are we?"

We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean told me,

I folded down the map, a huge red x labeled 35-111

"You know what?" I asked, " Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." I mumbled,

" Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Michael—"

" We gotta find Dad first." I grumbled unhappily,

"_That's why I'm hot-blooded Check it and see"_

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence." He said, " Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

I shook my head, " It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

" What about it?"

I shrugged, "There's nothing there. It's just woods."

I put down the map,

"Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" _When we can be hunting down the monster that killed Michael. _

"Welcome to LOST CREEK COLORADO National Forest".

**RANGER STATION**

The Impala parked next to a sign that says "RANGER STATION Lost Creek Trail, Lost Creek National Forest".

Together Dean and I walked into the station,

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote."

I said looking at a 3D map of the national forest, paying attention to the ridge labeled "BLACKWATER RIDGE".

" It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

" Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean called,

I turned around and saw Dean looking at a framed photo of a man standing next to a much larger bear; I came over to stand next to Dean,

" And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"You aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" A voice asked, causing us to jump,

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." I told him flashing my kindest smile,

I gave a little laugh and Dean raised his fist, SAM laughs a little. DEAN grins and raises a fist.

"Recycle, man." He announced,

" Bull." The ranger said looking between us,

My eyes flicked to Dean who remaining with his fist in the air,

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

Dean pursed his lips, considering his options,

" Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger—" he leant forward, reading the name tag, "Wilkinson."

The ranger rolled his eyes, "Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Dean shook his head definitively

" You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

The ranger huffed, " That is putting it mildly."

" Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

Ranger Wilkinson eyed dean for a moment, and Dean raised his eyebrows,

Dean held the piece of paper laughing as we left the station,

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" I asked,

Dean frowned, " What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" I asked bitterly,

We stopped on opposite ends of the Impala,

" I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

Dean paused, looking me over,

I shook my head, " What?" I asked annoyed,

" Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now." I snapped, jumping into the car without another word.

**COLLINS HOUSE**

Dean knocked on the old wooden door and a few seconds later a woman peaked around the door, her eyes hopeful for a moment, and then went back to passive disappointment,

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, we're, ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean told her smoothly,

Haley hesitated, "Lemme' see some ID." She told us,

Dean pulled out a fake ID by the name of 'Samuel Cole' and held it against the door, Hayley looked up again and I flashed her a warm smile even though I didn't feel it,

" Come on in." she greeted opening up the other door,

" Thanks." Dean said about to walk in, but Haley didn't move,

" That yours?" She asked, her head motioning to the Impala,

" Yeah." Dean said, his voice proud

" Nice car." She told him,

Turning she lead Dean and I into the kitchen, where a younger boy sat at the table on his laptop. Dean turned around and mouthed, _I'm in love._ I rolled my eyes,

" So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" I asked her,

She came into the room placing bowls onto the table,

" He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photos, stupid little videos—we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

I took a deep breath, "Well, maybe he can't get cell reception."

" He's got a satellite phone, too."

" Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked,

" He wouldn't do that." The boys snapped,

Dean eyed the boy and he looked away. Haley put more food on the table,

" Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" I asked,

" Yeah."

On a laptop, Haley pulled up pictures.

"That's Tommy." She told me pointing to a man with short, spiky brown hair.

Hayley clicked twice and another picture came up, then the still frame opening the latest video.

" Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine; keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." He told her,

Just as the video was ending a shadow caught my eye in the background of the video, goose bumps grew on my arm,

" Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean reassured her,

" Then maybe I'll see you there." She saw the looks Dean and i shared, "Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself." She told us,

" I think I know how you feel." Dean told her,

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" I asked her,

"Sure." She told me and opened up her email,

**BAR**

We pulled up at a small bar in the town later that night,

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." I told dean opening up dad's journal,

" Any before that?" Asked Dean

I pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to Dean,

" Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

The headline reads, _The Lost Creek Gazette_.

**GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS!** _UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA_ _HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES'_ _Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]_

I pulled out my laptop, "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936."

I opened my laptop that was already open to Tom's video.

"Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."

I played the video and it went through three frames of the video one at a time. A shadow crossed the screen.

" Do it again."

I repeated the frames,

" That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean hit me and I looked up,

" Told you something weird was going on." He gloated,

" Yeah." I grumbled, not liking being wrong,

I closed the laptop, " I got one more thing."

I handed over another newspaper article, " In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

'_The Lost Creek Gazette_.'

" Is there a name?" Dean asked,

**SHAW HOUSE**

Mr. Shaw, an old man led us into his house, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Look, ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a—"

" Grizzly?" I interrupted, "That's what attacked them?"

Shaw took a puff of his cigarette, took it out and nodded,

" The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" There was a pause, " What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?"

Another pause. The room was growing somewhat tense by the second,

"We knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it."

" I seriously doubt that. Anyways, I don't see what difference it would make." Shaw muttered, sitting down, "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

I sat down across from Shaw,

"Mr. Shaw, what did you see?" I asked, gently, batting my eyes,

He paused, " Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like...no man or animal I ever heard."

I raised my eyes, " It came at night?" he nodded, " Got inside your tent?"

" It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming." Shaw said, his voice a drone

"It killed them?"

" Dragged them off into the night." Shaw shook his head. "Why it left me alive...been asking myself that ever since."

Shaw's frail hand went to his collar,

" Did leave me this, though."

Shaw opened his collar, revealing three long scars, _claw marks._

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

**LATER**

" Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors." Dean told me while walking down the hotel hallway, "If they want inside, they just go through the walls."

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal."

Dean scoffed, " Corporeal? Excuse me, professor."

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. So what do you think?"

" The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it."

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala, then the weapons box, and propped it open with a shotgun. He puts some guns in a duffel bag. I leant in,

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." I told dean,

" Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

I squinted at him, "Yeah."

Dean looked at me,

" Her _brother's_ missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend."

Dean picked up his duffle,

" Finding Dad's not enough?" I grumbled, slamming the boot, " Now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean stared at me,

" What?" I asked again,

" Nothing." Dean shrugged,

He threw the duffel bag at me and walked off. I stared after him,

**FOREST**

The Impala pulled up and Haley, her little brother and another man who I assumed was the guide looked over. Haley shook her head as Dean and I got out our duffels.

" You guys got room for two more?" Dean asked,

" Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked,

" Who are these guys?" The man asked,

" Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Haley told him

I walked past all of them, but keeping in hearing distance,

"You're rangers?" the man asked,

" That's right." Dean answered,

" And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?"

" Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean joked,

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt."

I turned back around,

" Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all."

**FOREST**

The group hiked through the forest, the guides name was Roy and the little brother Ben. Roy in front, ahead of everyone, then Dean, Haley, Ben then me.

" Roy, you said you did a little hunting?" Dean asked,

" Yeah, more than a little." Roy answered,

" Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" Dean asked,

" Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

Dean passed Roy,

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean joked, suddenly Roy lurched, grabbing Dean and pushing him back, and I paused making sure that I wouldn't need to separate them,

" Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean asked, almost threating,

Roy grabbed something from the bush, and then held a stick pushing into the ground, there was a echoed sound of a metal clamp closing,

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy told Dean, dropping the stick, taking the lead back,

"It's a bear trap." Dean told me,

" You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a _duffel_ bag. You're not rangers." I heard Haley say to Dean, grabbing his arm, " So who the hell are you?"

Ben kept walking and I looked at Dean, his expression indicated for me to keep walking. I didn't need to be asked twice,

**LATER**

Roy led the way, me behind him, then Ben Haley and Dean.

" This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Announced Roy,

I walked past Roy, " What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulled out his GPS, " Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Dean came up next to me, not saying a word,

After a moment Dean spoke up, " You hear that?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Not even crickets."

" I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy told everyone,

I turned, "You shouldn't go off by yourself."

" That's sweet. Don't worry about me."

He said waving his gun and pushed between Dean and I, Dean turned around and looked at the others,

"All right, everybody stays together. Let's go."

**CAMPSITE**

Dean, Ben, Haley and I were looking around a large rock, then Roy's voice called up,

" Haley! Over here!"

Haley ran towards Roy's voice, the rest of us following close behind. Once we break the trees we all come to a halt,

" Oh my God."

The tents were torn open and bloody, all the supplies scattered,

The tents are torn open and bloody and all the supplies are scattered.

" Looks like a grizzly." Roy mumbled,

" Tommy?" Called Haley, She took off her backpack and went through the campsite, " Tommy!"

I ran up to her holding up my hand, " Shh." I told her

'"Tommy!" she yelled out again,

" Shh-hh-hh!" I urged firmly,

" Why?" She snapped,

" Something might still be out there." I told her,

" Sam!" Dean yelled, and I cursed him,

I went over to Dean crouching next to him, " The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean told me,

"I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog." He said, both of us standing up,

Just as we got back to the others I saw Haley pick up Tom's cell phone. It's bloody. She sinks to the ground and cries.

My heart broke and I watched Dean crouch next to her,

" Hey, he could still be alive." He told her comforting,

Haley gave dean a look,

" Help! Help!" Someone pleaded off in the distance,

Roy led the way, all of us running to find the person,

" Help! Somebody!"

We stopped, the place were the voice was coming from was empty,

" It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked,

They all stop and listen and then it clicked into my head, _we were being led away, _

" Everybody back to camp." I ordered,

We ran back into the campsite; only too see that all of the supplies were missing,

" Our packs!" Haley cried,

" So much for my GPS and my satellite phone."

"What the hell is going on?" Snapped Haley,

I shook my head, "It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." I muttered,

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear."

Cooling my anger I walked to Dean, " I need to speak with you. In private."

We walked a small distance away, " Let me see Dad's journal." I told him,

Dean handed it over. I flipped through the pages until I came across the ruff drawing of the clawed monster,

" All right, check that out." I told Dean,

" Oh come on, wendigo are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean groaned,

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

"Great." Dean said, taking out his pistol, " Well then this is useless."

I have Dean dad's journal back, heading past dean, pausing

" We gotta get these people to safety." I tell him,

I walked back into the campsite, " All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated."

" What?" Haley asked,

Roy walked up to me, "Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it."

" It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now." I insisted,

" One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

" Relax." Dean said, giving me a look, but I was beyond relax.

" We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." I snapped,

Roy stepped close, getting in my face,

" You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

" Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

He laughed tauntingly, "You're crazy if you think that I'm going to take orders from a girl!"

"Roy!" Haley scolded,

_That was it. _

I launched myself at him, landing a blow on his jaw and going in for another when Dean pushed me back, holding me back,

" Chill out!" Dean ordered, but my blood was boiling,

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

There was a pause, my knuckles throbbed and my breathing ragged,

" It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

" How?"

**CAMPSITE**

The others built a fire and Dean drew on the dirt while Haley poked at the fire,

" One more time, that's—"

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross over them."

ROY laughed

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean told him, putting down the stick and started walking towards me on the edge of the campsite.

He sat down, looking at me,

" You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

" Dean—" I shook my head,

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg; it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

I paused, images of Michaels grave rising up,

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

Dean nodded, " Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?" I asked him agitated,

" This is why." He said, holding out Dad's Journal, " This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession—everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

I shook my head, " That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just—call us? Why doesn't he—tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

" I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

My eyes pricked and my throat got thick, " Dean...no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Michael's killer. It's the only thing I can think about."

Dean nodded, seeing my distress, " Okay, all right, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you." He told me, looking deep into my eyes, "You gotta have patience, Sam."

I bit my lip; looking down at the ground, then back up at him,

"How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

Dean looked back at the campsite, motioning to Haley and Ben,

" Well for one, them."

I followed his gaze,

" I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable."

I didn't say anything,

" I'll tell you what else helps," he said when that approach didn't seem to make any change,

I looked back at Dean,

"Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can."

I smiled at him, and a twig snapped,

"Help me! Please!"

Dean stood, reading his gun,

" Help!"

I stood and followed his example, shining my torch through the bush,

" He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean told everyone,

" Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked sarcastically,

"Help! Help me!" Then loud growling erupted around the camp.

" Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy said pointing his gun towards the direction if the noise,

" It's okay. You'll be all right, I promise." Haley whispered in Bens ear, hugging him close,

Something rushed past and Haley let out a shriek,

"It's here." I whispered,

There was a rustle and Roy pulled the trigger of his gun,

" I hit it!" He yelled in triumph,

And began to leave the circle to see what he hit,

" Roy, no! Roy!" Dean yelled, and then turned to Haley and Ben, "Don't move."

Haley pulled out a stick, burning on the end as a weapon and Dean and I ran into the woods after Roy,

" It's over here! It's in the tree!" Roy shouted,

We had almost reached him the second the Wendigo reached down from the tree and snapped Roy's neck

" Roy!" Dean yelled,

**CAMPSITE**

I sat against a hollow tree stump, holding dads journal and playing with a lanyard absently. I got up and walked over to the others,

" Hey." I said walking over to the other three,

Haley stood,

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch." I tell them

" Well, hell, you know I'm in."

I showed the wendigo page of Dad's journal to Haley and Ben.

" 'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'." I said,

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

" How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked,

Dean picked a few things off the ground,

" Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said,

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality." I added,

" If you eat enough of it, over years, you become this less than human thing. You're always hungry."

" So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?"

"You're not gonna like it." Dean warned, glancing at me, then back to Haley

"Tell me." She demanded,

Dean shrugged, " More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?"

" Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically-" DEAN held up the can of lighter fluid, the beer bottle, and the white cloth he'd picked up. " We gotta torch the sucker."

**FOREST**

Dean led the way through the woods, Molotov cocktail in his hand. I stayed behind watching everyone to make sure they don't get left behind,

We passed trees with blood and claw marks, using them as guides.

Later that day Dean and me switched positions,

"Dean." I called, stopping,

" What is it?" Dean asked once he caught up,

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow."

There was a loud growl and we both whipped our heads around, the trees rustled,

Haley stood under a tree, and a deep droplet fell onto her shirt,

_Warmth hit the face of my hand; I opened my eyes and saw Michael, _

"_Sam!" Michael moaned, "Sam!" _

"Sam!" Dean yelled, kneeling besides Roy's body, he looked concerned but hooked his thumb over to Hayley.

" You okay?" I asked her, my voice slightly weak, she nodded

" His neck's broke."

I helped Haley up and the sound of growling got closer,

" Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean shouted and we all took off running,

Ben fell and I ran back, hurriedly helping him up, dividing us into twos,

"Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." I told him, running then, Haley's screamed pierced the silence

"Haley!" Ben yelled, running towards her voice,

We stopped in an empty area, Deans Molotov cocktail broken on the ground,

"Dean!"

**FOREST**

"If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked,

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off."

Ben stopped and pointed to the ground, I followed his sight and saw a trail of peanut M&amp;Ms and Ben picked one up,

"They went this way." He told me

Ben put it in my hand and I laughed, " It's better than breadcrumbs."

I tossed the M&amp;M and followed the trail.

We came to a mine entrance marked with a sign that says WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER EXTREMELY TOXIC MATERIAL. I looked at Ben and shrugged, walking into the mine anyway, Ben following.

**MINE**

I shined the flashlight ahead of us. The mine was dark, old, and abandoned. Tools lay discarded, and carts turned over and left to collect dust around every corner.

Growling echoed towards us and I shut off the light, pulling ben protectively against the wall. Suddenly the Wendigo is there, walking towards us. I clamped my hand over bens mouth before he could scream.

The wendigo slouched down the other tunnel in the crossing, I releasing Ben we walked into the place were the wendigo left. There was a creak and before I could shout out of warning the floorboards gave way.

After a second of falling I landed painfully onto something like a shell. _Not a shell_. I looked and saw the bones scattered around the ground, Ben spotted them as well, leaping back with a sequel,

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." I tell him, comforting, looking around the room we had fallen into. Looking up, Dean and Haley were hanging from their wrists from the ceiling.

" Dean!" I exclaimed running over, grabbing his shoulders,

"Haley, wake up!" Ben pleaded

Dean remained limp and silent, my heart ponded, fear spreading through my body,

" Dean!" I cried, shaking him, "Damnit I can't lose you too!"

Slowly Dean opened his eyes and I sighed in relief,

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him,

Dean winced, " Yeah." HE grumbled,

" Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!" Ben kept asking, She opened her eyes and Ben's shoulders sagged in a deep release of breath,

I cut down Dean and Ben took care of Haley. Dean leant against me, and I carried him to an empty spot on the floor, Ben doing the same with Haley.

Dean made a pained noise,

"You sure you're all right?" I asked him again, looking him up and down.

Dean grimaced "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?"

"He's gone," I told him, "for now."

Haley pulled off the rope and looked up, her hand came to her mouth and she started crying,

"Tommy..." he murmured, touching his cheek

Tom's head shot up my heart leapt into my throat, Haley screamed, turning to me, " Cut him down!"

I hurried forward and cut him down fast, he landed into Haley's arms,

" We're gonna get you home." She told him,

"Check it out." Dean's weak voice said,

I turned around and saw him standing in a pile of discarded things, holding a gun,

" Flare guns." I said, nodding my head in approval, "Those'll work." I grinned and dean laughed, twirling the gun gleefully,

Silently we made our way down the tunnel, Dean and I taking the lead with flare guns in hand. Haley and ben weren't far behind, supporting a limping Tom.

_Growling._

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean mumbled,

" We'll never outrun it."

I rolled my eyes, "Have a little faith,"

Dean looked at me and our eyes locked,

" You thinking what I'm thinking?" Dean asked,

I nodded, " Yeah, I think so."

" All right, listen to me. Stay with Sam. He's gonna get you out of here."

_Don't leave him._

" What are you gonna do?" Haley asked, slightly out of breath from holding up Tom,

Dean winked and strutted down the tunnel, _show off._

" Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste _good_." He cockily taunted, the res of his words indistinct.

I paused with the others until the growling and Dean's words were all but gone,

" All right, come on! Hurry!" I tell them, running down the tunnel,

It seemed we were almost in the clear, but then. _Growling. _

I turned in a flash, pointing the gun behind me, the wendigo not far behind,

_Flight or fight, Sammy? Which one is it going to be? _Dean's voice echoed in my head,

" Get him outta here." I told them, not breaking my eyes from the tunnel,

" Sam, no." Haley almost whimpered,

The growling got louder and louder,

" Go! _Go!_ Go!" I tell them urgently,

"Come on, Haley!" Ben said grabbing her sleeve, both of them helping down hobble fast down the tunnel,

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and my grip fastened onto the gun. My heart fluttering at thought of pulling the trigger, _pure pleasure_.

"Come on. Come on." _Where is he? I could have sworn…_

This time the growl didn't come from the tunnel, it came from _right. Behind. Me. _

I turned fast, the wendigo staring into my eyes without a trace of humanity,

I pulled the gun without hesitation but it was faster, dodging the bullet. I didn't stick around running down the tunnel after the Collinses.

Growling. SAM turns: the WENDIGO is right in his face. SAM shoots " Sam!" Haley cried as I peaked around the corner,

" Come on, hurry, hurry, and hurry." I urge them,

Running faster we turn another corner, for a second I think we're in the clear. In my speed I almost ran smack into the end of the tunnel. _No, no, no!_

"Damnit!" I cursed smacking my hand against the wall,

"Get behind me." I growled moving to the front,

The wendigo walked into view, its monstrous face looked like it almost was… smirking. My heart pounded against my ribs and my head felt heavy. _If we're going to die, I'll be damned if I don't go down without a fight._ It looked at me,** right** at me. Gloating at its catch.

"Hey!" Dean's voice called breaking the silence.

The wendigo broke eye contact with me and turned. There was a gunshot and the Collinses flinched behind me. In a bright light the wendigo erupted in flames, screeching in pain.

Seconds later it's a pile of ash at Dean's feet, his forehead bleeding and his face covered in dirt,

"Not bad, huh?" Dean asked, holding the gun like a trophy,

I grinned and nodded,

"Could work on the timing,"

Dean kept his smile, but it dropped slowly, "Shut up."

I laughed, relief treating me like an old friend,

EPILOGUE

The ambulance loaded up Tom while two police officers "interviewed" Ben and I.

" And the bear came back again after you yelled at it?" HE asked,

"That's when it circled the campsite. I mean, this grizzly must have weighed eight hundred, nine hundred pounds."

I nodded, flashing my signature _innocent _grin,

" All right, we'll go after it first thing." The officers tell us, walking away,

There was a moment of silence,

"There are other monsters out there, aren't they?" Ben murmured,

I looked down, "Uh, yeah. Plenty of them."

He looked up at me, "What am I meant to do now?"

I pursed my lips, "What ever you want, but if I were you," I say bending over, pointing to Haley who was talking to Dean, "Protect her,"

He nodded, "I will."

I nodded and gave him a clap on the shoulder; he nodded back, Haley and Dean walking over,

Haley kissed Dean on the cheek,

"I hope you find your father." She tells us,

"Thanks, Sam." Haley told me, with a weak smile,

I nodded back and watched them climb into the ambulance with Tom. I leant against the hood of the impala with Dean, watching the Ambulance leave. SAM sits on the Impala's hood with DEAN.

" Man, I hate camping." Dean groaned,

I huffed, " Me too."

There was a pause,

"Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?" Dean asked,

I looked down, _It's not dad I want to find._

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving." I told Dean with a smirk, he threw me the keys and I made my way around to the drivers' side.

_God hope I don't crash this, again_.


	3. SUPERNATURAL AU 1X03 DEAD IN THE WATER

**RESTAURANT**

_EXT. MOTEL – DAY_

"Can I get you anything else?" I heard a flirtatious voice asked,

I turned around from the counter and saw a waitress bending over across the table, Deans head perked up, pen in his mouth, no doubt throwing his big award willing smile, _Damnit not again. _

I walked over to the table, "Just the check, please." I tell her with a tight smile, sitting down,

"Okay." She replied, giving a disappointed sigh, swaying her hips in the opposite direction,

Dean dropped his head,

"You know, Sam, I am allowed to have fun once in a while." I rolled my eyes, watching him point to the girl, " That's fun."

I looked at him with a blank face, hoping my impassive expression gave him a firm and solid no. Dean sighed and passed me the newspaper,

"Here, take a look at this, I think I got one. Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago."

I skimmed the page

"Funeral?" I asked, raising my eyebrow,

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever." He said with a shrug,

"What closure?" I scoffed, keeping my eyes on the paper, "People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." I said bitterly, hoping he picked up my innuendo,

There was a sound of something being put down onto the table, I looked at him out of the corner of my eye; his eyebrows furrowed and he turned to look at me straight on, "Something you want to say to me?"

I bit my lip, my anger slightly cooling, "The trail for Dad." I told him, "It's getting colder every day."

" Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" He asked,

"I don't know. Something. Anything." I snapped, "Anything is better then sitting on our asses and chasing up shit when we could be looking for the thin-" I caught myself, "Dad."

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude." He grunted, "You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?"

" Yeah, I know you do, it's just—"

" I'm the one that's been with him every single day for the past two years, while you've been off to college going to pep rallies." He snapped, "We will find Dad, but until then, we're gonna kill everything bad between here and there. Okay?"

I shook my head and pressed my lips into a fine line, looking away and rolling my eyes again.

The waitress walked past, swaying her hips even more widely -trying to get dean's attention, which she managed- Dean's eyes followed,

" All right, Lake Manitoc." I sighed, "hey!" I said clicking my fingers in his face, "Down boy," I joked,  
" Huh?" HE asked turning his attention back to me,

"How far?"

**LAKE MANITOC**

After a few hours of putting up with Dean's music we pulled onto an old road that lead into woodland. Ten minuets later we pulled up to Carlton house. It was a tall and crooked cabin looking old house. A dusty pick up parked under a small shelter.

Hopping out of the car we both made our way to the front door, the wooden porch creaking underneath our weight. I looked at Dean and he shrugged, knocking loudly onto the door,

A few seconds later the door squeaked open; a boy peaked out, dark circles hung under his eyes.

"Will Carlton?" Dean asked, He nodded warily, "I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill." Dean introduced us, " We're with the US Wildlife Service."

Dean held up is ID and after a few glances he stepped aside to let us get through.

Out side near the water my skin rose with goosebumps, my knees went purple,

"She was about a hundred yards out." He muttered, looking out miserably onto the lake, " That's where she got dragged down."

" And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean asked,

I shivered slightly, _why would she swim in the cold anyway?_

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer." He told us, " She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub."

I nodded, " So no splashing? No signs of distress?"

" No, that's what I'm telling you." He replied slightly frustrated,

" Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" I asked, giving

" No. Again, she was really far out there."

" You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked,

" No, never. Why?" he paused, "Why, what do you think's out there?"

" We'll let you know as soon as we do." Dean replied, heading back to the car, I didn't move. My eyes landed on a man sitting on the deck,

" What about your father?" I asked, the sound of Dean's walking stopped, and " Can we talk to him?"

Will turned around and then back to me, pain in his eyes,

" Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot." He told me,

I nodded, "We understand." I told him nodding, but not breaking contact with his father.

I sighed and turned back around and joined Dean walking back to the car.

**POLICE STATION**

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The police officer asked walking us into his office, his tone slightly exaggerated on accidental.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." I told him sitting down,

"Like _what_?" He asked, "There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake. There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster." He told us, He laughed looking at me for a second,

"Yeah, right." Dean said,

" Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still," he said sitting down, " We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there."

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year."

" I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about." He said offended,

" I know." Dean said, trying to seem like he was sympathizing,

"Anyway," He sighed, " All this...it won't be a problem much longer."

" What do you mean?" Dean said sitting up straighter,

" Well, the dam, of course."

Dean coughed, "Of course, the dam." He thought, "It's, uh, it sprung a leak." He said taking a stab in the dark,

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway." He told us unhappily, "In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that."

" Exactly." Dean nodded,

There was a tap at the door,

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" A woman asked,

We both stood up, and looked towards the doorway. She was thin, her hair going past her shoulder, wearing a floral skirt and plain blouse.

" I can come back later." She offered, turning,

" Gentlemen, this is my daughter." The officer spoke,

" It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." Dean said extended his hand,

"Andrea Barr. Hi." She said shaking his hand,

"Hi." I said with a nod

" They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake."

I watched her face shift into one of fear, but eventually climbed its way back to a smile,

" Oh."

Someone, a little boy walked into the room, his soft brown, wavy curls hanging in his face. He didn't show any expression.

" Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked,

The boy look at Dean turned without speaking, Andrea followed,

" His name is Lucas." The officer told us,

I watched Andrea hand Lucas a box of crayons, " Is he okay?"

" My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." He told us in a grave voice,

" Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." He said walking to the door,

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" He asked

" Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south." Andrea answered,

Dean started to look confused, " Two—would you mind showing us?"

I bit my lip to stop from laughing; Andrea doesn't, she giggled and looked at me for confirmation, "You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's any trouble?" Dean asked,

Andrea rolled her eyes, "I'm headed that way anyway." she turned to her father, " I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three. We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie?" She told Lucas with a kiss on the head,

" Thanks again." I tell the officer,

Andrea led us down the street, her strides reasonably long for someone so short,

"So, cute kid." Dean told her,

"Thanks." Andrea replied as we crossed the street.

" Kids are the best, huh?" Dean asked,

I shook my head,

Andrea glanced at Dean and ignored him, but her face still remained friendly. We stopped in front of a building, LAKEFRONT MOTEL.

" There it is. Like I said, two blocks."

I gave her an apologizing smile, "Thanks."

Andrea then looked at Dean, " Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line."

Andrea turned around and hurried down the street, calling over her shoulder, " Enjoy your stay!"

We both stood there in a moment of silence, my smile growing by the second,

" 'Kids are the best'?" I scoffed, "You don't even like kids."

" I love kids." He argued,

" Name three children that you even know."

I looked at Dean, his face covered in confusion. I laughed and walked into the hotel,

I'm thinking!" he cried,

**MOTEL**

I scrolled through my research and pulled up some newspaper clippings while Dean went through his clothes.

" So there's the three drowning victims this year." I told him shifting through the newspaper headings,

" Any before that?"

"Uh, yeah."

I opened another page,

_The Lake Manitoc Tribune_. **DROWNING TAINTS ICE FISHING FESTIVAL**. I clicked and another window opened up,** 12-YEAR-OLD GIRL DROWNS IN LAKE**, **Second drowning in 6 months at Lake Manitoc**

" Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace." I mused,

Dean tossed one of his shirts onto the bed,

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?"

I shook my head sighing and sitting back, " This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me."

Dean came over and I sat up, he looked over my shoulder,

"Why?"

" Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing." I said tapping my finger on the desk,

" Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it."

I scrolled into the comment section of the article, a name catching my eye,

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" He asked pointing at the screen,

I read allowed, " Christopher Barr, the victim in May."

I clicked the link and a new page opened,

**LOCAL MAN IN TRAGIC ACCIDENT**. The photo took a second to load; it was a police officer, with a small boy wrapped in a blanket. _Lucas. _

" Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued."

I enlarged the photo and sat back, scratching my head,

" Maybe we have an eyewitness after all." I muttered,

" No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." I looked up at Dean, his face was unreadable,

**PARK**

The park was filled with kids, but only one stood out from the children running and playing. Lucas sat by himself, otherwise motionless besides his drawing hands, surrounded by toy soldiers.

I pointed out Andrea to Dean, we made our way over,

"Can we join you?" I asked her,

she looked up at us, her eyes flicking to both of us,

" I'm here with my son." She told us,

Dean looked over at Lucas,

" Oh. Mind if I say hi?" He asked, but didn't wait for an answer before walking towards Lucas,

" Tell your friend this whole _Jerry Maguire_ thing is not gonna work on me."

I sat down next to her, " I don't think that's what this is about."

We sat in silence, watching Dean say something to Lucas,

"So… is he your boyfriend?"

I laughed, "No, he's my brother."

"Oh!" she cleared her throat, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I told her, looking down, "I, uh, I did have a boyfriend. Not so long ago."

"Bad break up?" She asked,

"_SAM!" _

"No he died," I told her, my throat suddenly thick with emotion,

Her eyes bulged, "I am _so _sorry!"

I gave her a sad smile, "It's alright. I guess when someone you love dies you don't really get over it."

I watched and saw her stiffen.

"Yeah, my husband past away not to long ago myself. In the lake like the others. I'm just glad that Lucas survived." I saw dean walking over from the playground, " Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident."

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry." Dean told her, she nodded,

"What are the doctors saying?" I asked,

" That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." She told us with a wave of the hand,

" That can't be easy. For either of you." I said sincerely,

She nodded, " We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..."

She paused,

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with."

" You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish—" Lucas broke into the group,

" Hey sweetie."

I watched Lucas walk towards Dean, his small hand extended towards him, holding a piece of paper,

"Thanks. Thanks, Lucas." Dean told him, taking the paper,

Lucas turned back to the bench without a word.

**MOTEL**

I opened the door of our hotel; Dean sat on the end of his bed, not really doing anything.

" So, I think it's safe to say we can rule out Nessie." I tell him slapping the newspaper I just bought on to the table.

Dean frowned, "What do you mean?"

" I just drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there." I told him, Dean raised his eyebrows, "Will Carlton is dead."

"He drowned?" He asked,

" Yep. In the sink, you know, that's normal." I said sarcastically,

" What the hell? So you're right, this isn't a creature. We're dealing with something else." He muttered with his eyebrows furrowed,

"Yeah, but what?"

" I don't know. Water wraith, maybe? Some kind of demon? I mean, something that controls water...water that comes from the same source."

" The Lake."

"Yeah. Something in the lake…" Dean mused,

"Or something connected to the lake."

"Which would explain why it's upping the body count." I said and saw Dean's dumb expression, "The Lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, whatever it wants, it's running out of time."

"And if it can get through the pipes, it can get to anyone, almost anywhere." He said standing up, stretching his legs and then into the chair, "This is gonna happen again soon."

" And we do know one other thing for sure. We know this _has_ got something to do with Bill Carlton." I said,

"Yeah, it took both his kids."

I nodded, " And I've been asking around. Lucas's dad," I raised my eyebrows, "Chris—Bill Carlton's godson."

Dean shrugged, " Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit."

**LAKE**

Bill was sat in his chair, looking out to the lake again like yesterday. My heart seized with sorrow for the man. He's lost everything.

He wore the same clothes as last time too and for a moment I questioned if he had even moved.

He didn't flitch as we approached, "Mr. Carlton?"

Bill raised his head and looked at us with his swollen eyes,

I cleared my throat; "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"We're from the, the Department—" dean begun, but was cut off,

"I don't care who you're with." He told us, his voice wobbling, "I've answered enough questions today." He went back to looking out on the lake.

I huffed and looked at Dean, he shrugged,_ fat load of good you are._ "Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there?" He didn't respond, "Mr. Carlton, Sophie's drowning and Will's death—we think there might be a connection to you or your family." I told him, pressing harder,

"My children are gone. It's...it's worse than dying." He almost cried, and I felt myself start to shatter, "Go away. Please."

I nodded and turn around, walking back to the car.

"Sam? Hey, Sam!" Dean said, turning me around, "Are you crying?"

I blinked, _crying?_

My fingers brushed my cheek, pulling back wet. I wiped more and saw that my face was soaked.

"I don't…. why am I crying?" I asked rubbing my fingers together,

Dean gave me a pat on the back and a small smile, "Empathy. It's one of your fatal flaws, lil' sis'."

We walked back to the car and I hovered at the door,

" What do you think?" I asked him,

"I think the poor guy's been through hell," he said, "I also think he's not telling us something."

" So now what?" I asked him having a look around,

Dean froze, looking at the eerie looking house. "What is it?"

" Huh." He muttered, "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something."

I frowned and watched as he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper; he looked up at the house, then at the paper. He huffed and turned the page around to show me.

It was a crayon drawing of the house.

**DEVINS/BARR HOUSE**

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea told us, looked down,

"I just need to talk to him." Dean pleaded, "Just for a few minutes."

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt. We think something's happening out there." I told her,

" My husband, the others, they just drowned." She told us firmly, "That's all."

" If that's what you really believe, then we'll go. But if you think there's even a _possibility_ that something else could be going on here," he told her, not breaking her gaze, "please let me talk to your son."

Upstairs Lucas sat on the floor, surrounded by toy soldiers and coloring.

I nodded to Dean, and he walked into the room, Andrea and I waiting at the door.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Dean asked crouching down.

Lucas didn't even so much as look up at Dean.

He cleared his throat, " You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again."

Lucas continued to scribble.

Dean moved, and there was the sound of paper again, " How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna' happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me."

Nothing.

" You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom-" there was a pause, I could hear the emotion in Dean's voice, "I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too."

There was a small pat, and Lucas dropped his crayon, looking up at Dean,

Andrea's lips parted in surprise.

There was a shifting sound and I saw the paper handed to Dean,

"Thanks, Lucas."

**CAR**

Lucas had drawn a picture of a white church, a yellow house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence. I looked it over why Dean drove,

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said,

" There are cases—going through a traumatic experience could make people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies…" I mumbled,

" Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? I mean, it's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please."

" All right, we got another house to find." I told him looking up from the drawing,

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-stories in this county alone."

I gave a _ha, _"See this church? I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

" Oh, College Boy thinks he's so smart." Dean teased.

I rolled my eyes. There was a silent moment, "You know, um...What you said about Mom..." I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, "You never told me that before."

" It's no big deal." He told me, looking out the window, then back at me.

I saw for a brief moment, the sadness in his eyes, that he kept so well hidden, but not from me.

"Oh God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" He asked jokingly, and like that the walls were back up.

**SWEENEY HOUSE**

Outside of the car was the white church, blocking the sun from my gaze; I looked around for the house. Dean checks the paper then sees the small yellow house next to it. Looking at each other we made out way over,

Dean knocked on the door and waited.

A few seconds later the door opened and a small old lady looked at us with friendly eyes,

"We're sorry to bother you, ma'am but does a little boy live here, by chance? He might wear a blue ball cap, has a red bicycle."

"No sir. Not for a very long time." She told us,

Inside was small and crowed with small glass figures and furniture. "Peter's been gone for thirty-five years now." She told us, pointing to a photo of Peter on the side table,

She sighed, "The police never—_I_ never had any idea what happened. He just disappeared."

I tapped dean and pointed to the cluster of toy army men on the floor and table

" Losing him—you know, it's..." her small voice cracks, "it's worse than dying."

Dean spared me a glance, probably checking I wasn't going to cry again. " Did he disappear from here? I mean, from this house?" He asked her,

" He was supposed to ride his bike straight home after school, and he never showed up." She told us,

Dean walked towards the mirror and plucked a small photo, he turned around, reading the back of the photo aloud,

" Peter Sweeney and Billy Carlton, nineteen seventy."

**IMPALA**

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." I said, watching the trees fly past, Dean well beyond breaking the speed limit,

" Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?"

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished." I told him,

" So what if Bill did something to Peter?"

" What if Bill killed him?" I said, stricken with the thought,

" Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." Dean said,

My hand began to tremble and my head throbbing slightly,

"Dean?" He turned to me, "Drive faster."

The car speed up fast to the driveway, I jumped out without delay, running up and knocking hard of the front door,

"Mr. Carlton?" I called

An engine roared and I felt my heart go icy. Dean and I run to the back of the house,

" Hey, check it out." Dean says, pointing to Carlton driving out onto the lake,

We both break into a sprint, "Mr. Carlton!" I yelled,

" Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean shouted, both of us at the end of the dock,

" Mr. Carlton!"

He turns and keeps going,

There was a tremor and then the water rushed up, flipping the boat in a huge splash, my eyes widen and move forward, about to jump in after him,

Dean's arm grabbed my waist, pulling me away from the water,

"Dean! He might be alive!" I yelled trying to push past,

Dean stood in front of me, looking me dead in the eyes, "You can't swim!"

I pushed to get further, "I can try!"

"It's too late, Sam." He told me sternly,

I looked into his eyes then past him my eyes scanning for any sign of distress, or even a body. Nothing. Closing my eyes I sagged against Dean, his arms wrapping around me, protecting me against the cold wind.

**POLICE STATION**

Dean walked behind me; his arm sometimes brushing mine to assure me it was okay. It wasn't.

We walked into the police station just in time to hear Andrea,

"Baby, what's wrong?" she asked,

As we came closer Lucas came into view, he was rocking slightly back and forth on the chair, his eyes glazed over and frightened

"Sam, Dean." Andrea said with a bob of her head, "I didn't expect to see you here."

" So now you're on a first-name basis." Jake said, his voice slightly accusing, "What are you doing here?"

" I brought you dinner."

Jake softened, " I'm sorry, sweetheart, I don't really have the time."

" I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?"

" Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home."

Lucas suddenly jumped up with a whine, his face stricken and his eyes wild. He launched forward, grabbing onto Dean's arm, pulling like he wants to lead him somewhere.

" Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asked worried, but he continued to make the whining noise, "Lucas." Dean repeated trying to grab his attention,

" Lucas!" Andrea tried,

" Lucas, it's okay. It's okay." Dean told him, crouching down and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay."

Andrea walked over and pulled Lucas away from Dean hurriedly lead him outside. The whole time Lucas didn't look away from Dean,

Jake threw him jacket down onto the table and walked into his office acting like nothing had happened.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?"

Dean glanced at me,

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean told him,

" And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?"

My heart raced jumped, _shit. _

"That's right, I checked." He said, seeing my alarmed reaction, "Department's never heard of you two."

Dean cleared his throat, "See, now, we can explain that."

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

I blinked, " Door number two sounds good."

"That's the one I'd pick." He told us leaning back,

**IMPALA**

We waited at the traffic lights, I stared at the sign, '43 North to Milwaukee is to the left'. Something didn't feel right, I could feel that cold feeling again, I leant forward and adjusted the heat blaring it towards me.

Moments later, the light goes green. The Impala didn't move. I turned and saw Dean with his lips pursed, no sound other then the small purr of the engine.

"Green." I told him,

Dean's head jolted, like breaking out of a trance, "What?"

" Light's green." I told him, motioning to the light,

Dean nodded, and then turned right,

"Uh, the interstate's the other way."

" I know." Dean said,

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over." I said again, truly trying to convince myself more then him,

" I'm not so sure."

I scratched the back of my neck, 

_Maybe he's feeling the same as me? Maybe this isn't the same thing as before. _ "If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got its revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest."

"All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

I frowned, " But why would you think that?"

Dean didn't speak, "Because Lucas was really scared."

I felt a slight sinking in my gut. _He's worried about the kid. He doesn't have the feeling._ "That's what this is about?"

" I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay."

I smiled, and gave a laugh, " Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?"

Dean glanced at me and opened his mouth like he was about to say a smartass comment, but came up dry. " Shut up."

**DEVINS/BARR HOUSE**

We arrived at the house five minuets later.

Dean didn't say a word as we walked up to the door,

" Are you sure about this? It's pretty late," I told him

Dean looked at me and pushed the door bell,

I shook my head giving a laugh –which was cut off when the door flung open, Lucas stood there hyperventilating, terror etched into his face,

" Lucas? Lucas!" Dean asked going to grab him but Lucas bolted up the stairs,

We ran after him.

The second we get to the floor Lucas is pounding his hand on the door of the bathroom, water pooling into the hallway. I run and grab him out of the way, Dean kicking the door down in one strong kick.

I let go of Lucas and he ran to Dean,

Without a second thought I ran. Andrea was thrashing in the bath, the water the colour of the lake. I knelt down and threw my hands into the water, they securely wrapped around her waist and i heaved, her head surfacing for a few seconds before she was pulled back down again.

For a second I could have sworn I saw Michael in the reflection.

I gasped falling back away from the water,

"Sam!" Dean yelled, I looked up and cursed myself, scrambling back to the tub.

I braced my feet against the bathtub, and pulled against it, Andrea ever slowly getting out of the water and collapsing on the floor next to me, coughing up water.

**DEVINS/BARR HOUSE**

Dawn was breaking and I looked at Andrea, she sat there, looking at nothing, her eyes pooling with tears. She had changed into her pajamas and calmed slightly since the time it had happened,

" Can you tell me?" I asked again,

She shook her head, " No. It doesn't make any sense." She started to cry again, " I'm going crazy." She put her head in her hands,

"No, you're not. Tell me what happened. Everything." I told her soothingly,

She looked up, " I heard...I thought I heard...there was this voice." She stopped,

"What did it say?"

" It said...it said 'come play with me'." She sobbed, "What's happening?"

Dean pulled out a book and started flipping through it, then stopped on a page, walking around and showed Andrea and I. It was a photo of Explorer Troop 37,

" Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked her,

She frowned confused, " What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures."

Her finger still slightly shook, moving to another photo of Jake as a child, he stood next to Peter.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff." Dean said to me,

" Bill _and_ the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter."

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea asked looking completely lost,

Dean's eyes looked to the left then snapped into focus,

" Lucas?"

We turned and saw him standing at the window, looking at the ground outside,

" Lucas, what is it?" Dean asked him,

Lucas walked out side without a word, Andrea and I walked outside following close behind, with Dean.

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea called,

Lucas stopped looking at the ground, then up at Dean. Something in Dean's eyes clicked and he looked up to me, and then Andrea,

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?"

Andrea pulled Lucas back to the house, a protective arm wrapped around him.

I turn and jog to the car, grabbing the shovels, and heading back to the ground. We dug in silence for a while until eventually my shovel clinked against something. We threw the shoves down and started to dig with our bare hands. An old rusted red handle came out of the ground and I grabbed hold. Dean helping me get the rest out of the ground.

_A red bike, _

"Peter's bike." I said looked at Dean from the dirt-covered bike,

"Who are you?" Jakes voice asked,

We looked up and I saw Jakes gun pointed just centimeters away from my head,

I raised my hands, "Put the gun down, Jake." I told him,

" How did you know that was there?" He asked, unclicking the safety,

I felt Dean stiffen next to me, not liking that I was in the firing range more then him,

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried." He warned him,

" I don't know what the hell you're talking about." He told us, but him eyes remained focused on me, making an effort not to look at the bike,

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about."

"Dad!" Andrea yelled, but I didn't dare look at her,

" And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Dean said crossly,

" It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt." I told him, my voice unsteady, "And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

" Yeah, and how do you know that?" He sneered,

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton." I told him,

Jakes jaw clenched at Bill's name, "Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane."

" I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us." Dean told him, "But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake."

_Come play with me._

I felt a ripple of freezing cold run down my back, my head felt faint and I stumbled slightly back, Dean catching me slightly, holding my elbows,

He looked down at me, Jake barely noticing I moved, " Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked,

" No. Don't listen to them. They're liars and they're dangerous." He tried to lie,

I stood up straight,

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Her voice wobbled, and Jake looked at her, " Tell me you—you didn't kill anyone."

He held her gaze for a long moment, then broke off, looking at the ground and unclicking the safety, " Oh my God." She murmured,

" Billy and I were at the lake. Peter was the smallest one. We always bullied him, but this time, it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to. But we held him under too long and he drowned." He looked at us, "We let the body go, and it sank."

Dean glanced at me,

" Oh, Andrea, we were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake. But, Andrea, to say that I have anything to do with these drowning's, with Chris, because of some ghost? It's not rational." He told her,

" All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you away from this lake, as far as we can, right now." He told us,

Andrea turned around to go back to the house, when we both spot Lucas down at the water at the same time,

"Lucas!" Jake yelled, Dean and I already ahead of him, running towards the dock,

Lucas leant over the side, looking like he was reaching for something in the lake,

_Come play with me._

I don't let the bout of fatigue stop me from running, keep my legs moving forward I looked straight,

" Lucas!" Dean yelled,

" Lucas! Baby, stay where you are!" Andrea said not far behind us,

A pale blue hand jumped out of the water grabbing onto Lucas, and pulling him in. The water is barely settled when I see the head bobbing in the water, Jake gasped and stopped at the waters edge,

Dean was already ahead of me, disappearing under the water,

" Oh my God!" Andrea began to un-do her jumper,

" Andrea, stay there!" Dean gasped,

" No! Lucas!"

"I'll get him!" He yelled, and then looked at me, "Just stay on the dock!"

"Dean!" I yelled in protest but he went back under the water,

There is a long time of silence and then Dean broke the water, looking at me, " Sam?"

"I don't see anything!" I shook my head,

" Lucas, where are you?" Andrea cried,

" Peter, if you can hear me..." I heard Jake say from behind me, "Please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry."

I turned and saw Jake walking into the water,

" Daddy, no!" Andrea pleaded,

" Peter. Lucas—he's, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault, it's mine. Please take me."

"Jake, no!" Dean yelled,

My heart raced and I felt the adrenaline pump through my veins

"Just let it be over!" He shouted and then he disappeared under the water,

" Daddy! Daddy! No!" Andrea screamed,

Dean looked up at me and our eyes met, "Sam, no!" He yelled but it was too late, I was already off the dock.

" No!" Andrea yelled,

The icy water hit me like a ton of bricks, but I pried my eyes open, searching the murky water.

Just below me I see the white of Jakes shirt. I released more air and "swam" towards him, my numbing fingers latching onto his shirt, pulling up,

Out of the dark came a pale blue Peter, his face in a sneer, his hand lashed out, scratching my face.

I pushed with all of my might, sending Jake towards the surface.

Peter's hand grabbed around my throat and I tried to push him away. I felt my body beginning to spasm from lack of air, my lungs burning and head pounding. My fingers tumbled over my other hand; I pulled the iron ring off away from my knuckle, and pressing it to his arm,

In a rippled effect he disappeared.

Before I could stop myself I took in a large "breath" of water. Kicking my legs I tried to get the surface again but didn't go anywhere but down. Back spots began to cloud my vision and I felt my arms stop moving against my will.

Something grabbed my wrist be hauled my up.

My head broke from the water, the air hitting my cold, stinging face. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me to the edge of the lake.

I stared at the sky, my heart thumping slower…. and slower… in my ears.

A blurry face came into my view, _Dean. _

He tapped my face, "Sam? Hey c'mon!" He said, slapping my face hard, my eyes began to close.

_2\. 3. Pump. 1.2.3. Pump. 1.2.3. Pum-_

My eyes sprung open, the light causing me to flitch away. I coughed up water next to my head, my throat burned and my whole body began to tremble. _I'm alive._

I felt Deans arms pull me into him, rubbing my arms to try and make me warm,

"It's okay, it's alright." He murmured,

"You didn't kiss me did you?" I asked, my teeth chattering fast and loud, my voice horse,

He chuckled, and continued to try and warm me,

I looked out on the dock and saw Andrea holding Lucas, next to them was Jake. He looked over to me and our eyes met, he gave a curt nod and stood, walking towards the house.

EPILOGUE

I threw my stuff into the back of the Impala, Dean doing the same. He stooped and then grabbed my check looking at my scratches,

"You sure it won't scar?" I asked him again for the forth time,

He shook his head, "Naw, even if it does, nothing some make-up won't fix."

"_Nothing a some make-up won't _fix." I mocked in a slurred voice slamming the trunk.

" Hey." Dean said, Andrea and Lucas walking up,

" We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road." Andrea told us, Lucas carried a bunch of sandwiches, " Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself."

" Can I give it to them now?" He asked,

My face lit up at the sound of his small voice, " Of course."

Andrea smiled and kissed the top of Lucas's head,

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this into the car." Dean told him, Lucas and him disappearing to the Impala,

" How you holding up?" I asked,

Andrea shook her head, " It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?"

I sighed, "Andrea, I'm sorry. It's not easily finding out about this stuff, especially like this."

She shook her head, " You saved my father, and Dean saved my son. I can't ask for more than that. You almost died saving a man who caused all of this, and had you at gun point no more then five minuets before."

I shrugged, "It's the job."

" All right, if you're gonna be talking now, this is a very important phrase, so I want you to repeat it one more time." I heard Dean say,

" Zeppelin rules!" Lucas exclaimed,

Dean laughed, " That's right. Up high."

They both high-five,

Dean looked over at us, "You take care of your mom, okay?"

" All right."

Andrea walked up and kissed Dean, Dean didn't even question it, "Thank you." She said,

Dean's face flushed and he looked like he was thinking,

" Sam, move your ass. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." He told me jumping into the car,

I waved goodbye, and jumped in shotgun. The engine started and we drove down the high way,

After about ten minuets of silence Dean turned to me, while keeping his gaze on the road every few seconds,

"Are you alright?"

I looked at him, "Considering I almost drowned twenty-four-hours ago, I guess."

Dean shook his head, "I mean, generally. Don't think I didn't notice you wigging out at the house," I acted dumb, "You know, with Andrea in the bath, and then all of a sudden you acted like you were zapped!"

I shook my head, trying to laugh it off, "No, my hand slipped, I had to much weight going back that when I lost my grip I fell back. That's all."

Dean pouted, "Alright, fine, what about you're little suicide mission? Jumping in the Lake when you don't even know how to float, let along swim?"

"Saved him, didn't i?"

"You could have died!"

"But I didn't!" I yelled back, "It was the adrenaline! Spar of the moment kind of thing! I'm fine!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

There was a long pause, "Alright then." Dean decided, turning up the radio.


End file.
